


sugarbabies.com

by nyxcln



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxcln/pseuds/nyxcln
Summary: Author notes: Hi! This is my first work ever on AO3. I don't know what to expect but im still trying to deal with the system confusion ahhahah. Anyway, enjoy my first work in here! :)





	sugarbabies.com

The black- haired guy takes the Hermes bag that owned by his best friend, caressing the shining’s gold plate on the black branded bag, his eyebrows almost knitted together when he realised how much the bag could have cost, “Wait. Isn’t this Hermes? I thought it cost more than 3 digits?”.

Once he is done fixing his hair, he turns to look at the taller that was sitting on the chair while he, himself is sitting on the table before he rolls his eyes, a proud smile carved on his perfect feature, “Yup. It cost me $9000 okay! But totally worth it!”. The older totally doesn’t understand what is going on inside the younger’s head. It's hard to accept that his best friend that used to be a very timid and nerdy freshman now become a bold, full of confident person. He doesn’t care if he got labelled by various names or people bad mouthing about him as long as he could have $9000 Hermes bag, he is good to go.

“Are you still doing that work? Jihoon, I told you to stop. Please! Do you know that people have been calling you-“

“Slut?”

As if his lips are being sew, he couldn’t reply anything to Jihoon’s question.

“You know how much I give a fuck about those things? None. I don’t care. I am tired of being broke.”

"Jihoon, i don't really like seeing those people lays their hand on you."

"You know, Minhyun.. if you don't like it why don't you rent me? You know how right?"

"I'll never ever! go to that website."

"It's easy. Just search sugarbabies.com and put my name in it."

“That's not the point! You are taking their money from them. You are no one to them and you only spent time with them for a short duration. Poof! They buy you a lot of things.”

“Who says I am no one to them?”

“Huh?”

Turning to Minhyun, Jihoon apply one last swipe of his lip balm on his lips before flashing a smile,

_“I am their sugar baby!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Hi! This is my first work ever on AO3. I don't know what to expect but im still trying to deal with the system confusion ahhahah. Anyway, enjoy my first work in here! :)


End file.
